gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Century
The following is the Galactic Century Timeline from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. *'G.C. 1' **With the growth of space colonization and exploration throughout the last several centuries, the Earth Federation, the oldest and largest form of human civilization, marks the era with the adoption of a new calendar: the Galactic Century. All other nations are quick to adopt this calendar, seeing certain hope in the newly arrived age. *'G.C. 13' **After breaking off from the Federation, the colonian government of the Zanscare System forms the Republic of Zanscare. Unfortunately this transition leads into a chaotic age in which resources are scarce and poverty expands across the system. As a result, the revolutionary elements soon militarize and form the Nationalist Alliance (or simply Nationalist faction), provoking the Zanscare Civil War. *'G.C. 16' **Scharnhorst Ronah, patriarch of the elite Ronah family of Buch, uses his family's vast wealth to purchase the first planet in the Hammurabi System, where he resettles his family. Renaming the planet and star system Babylonia, the Ronahs and their followers immediately form their own nation: Cosmo Babylonia. Though much smaller than most other nations, this new state would eventually develop into one of the most advanced and prosperous in the galaxy. *'G.C. 33' **The Zanscare Civil War ends with the Nationalists victorious. The Nationalists immediately set to work restructuring the government, changing it into a constitutional monarchy and thus forming the Zanscare Consortium. Faction leaders Gillian and Rebecca Gattle soon ascend to the throne, becoming King Ulysses and Queen Penelope respectively, thus beginning the Gattle Dynasty. *'G.C. 40' **The Earth Federation enters into a brief war with the Sanc Kingdom, then the second largest nation in the galaxy and main rival power to the Federation. While the First Sanc War is short and ends with victory to the Federation, it sees a massive advancement in technology. *'G.C. 50' **The fiftieth anniversary of the establishment of the Galactic Century is a time lauded with much celebration, in turn causing numerous innovations in technology, social growth and government upon many worlds. This time period would be referred to as the Stellar Renaissance. *'G.C. 53' **As humanity continues to push further and further to the outer reaches of the galaxy, a new star system is discovered, one rich with natural resources and energy. However, only the second of the four planets in the system was initially able to hold and preserve human life, as the one closest to the star was prone to high radiation levels, the third was a barren world with an unstable rocky surface and the fourth was a frigid, frozen world. As such, colonization is established upon the second planet, which along with the system's star are both named Zeon (thus causing the system to be formally known as the Zeon System), while the remaining three are dubbed Zarn, Zimmad and Zedan. *'G.C. 55' **Mysterious ruins are secretly discovered upon the planet Ishbaal, confirming the existence of extraterrestrial life in the Milky Way. Despite the age of the ruins being “incalculable”, scientists believe that they are leftovers of a civilization that existed perhaps entire millennia ago, yet were seemingly far more advanced than modern day humanity. Thereafter, research into the ruins are conducted in secret from the public eye. *'G.C. 58' **After years of research and preparation, a formal colony is established on Zeon. Due to the planet's higher gravity and hostile environment however, the initial colonists consist of only fifteen families, all hailing from the Earth region of Germany. These fifteen suffer greatly within the first few months upon their new homeworld. To compensate, the Earth Federation allows the fifteen to utilize otherwise illegal genetic engineering and augmentation to allow their descendents to adapt. This decision causes the first of a series of controversies against the planet and its inhabitants. *'G.C. 60' **The Age of Space Piracy begins. Even in Federation worlds, piracy becomes a perpetual problems along intersystem supply routes, with numerous pirate groups such as the infamous Crossbone Vanguard gaining power and influence in the civilized galaxy. Many worlds suffer from the thefts of vital supplies, and so Star Force experiences a massive arms buildup in order to combat these groups. *'G.C. 61' **More ruins like those found on Ishbaal are discovered on Zeon as well. *'G.C. 63' **The first generation of genetically enhanced Zeon (known formally as Augments) are born and overtime reach maturity; from the onset they excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. Among them is Bismarck Daikun (later von Daikun), who would soon become a high profile galactic figure. *'G.C. 72' **Zeon is now completely terraformed. As such, more and more settlers, drawn to the planet's vast resources and the ability to freely practice genetic engineering, immigrate. From this, a formal planetary government is established, while a Nietzschean based society that emphasizes eugenics, Social Darwinism and genetic competitiveness is also implemented. The original fifteen families, henceforth known as the High Families, become the new government's administrators, such that their members take on the German nobiliary particle "von" to symbolize their lineage. **As Zeon enters into the galactic limelight, the differences between Zeon born humans and naturally born humans becomes very clear. Critical voices begin to emerge from other Federation worlds, but regardless Zeon and its inhabitants continue to be valued contributors to the Earth Federation. *'G.C. 84' **The Regalian Republic, a fair sized nation state within the Regalia Cluster, enters a period of civil war when one of its leading commanders, Admiral Crux Dogatie, takes control of over half of the Republican Guard and stages a coup against the government. Riding high against the government's incompetence and corruption, the citizenry welcomes Crux and his forces as liberators against tyranny (an outlook that would be noted with great irony by later historians). The war ends with the original government dismantled and Crux installing himself as the first (and only) President of the newly renamed Crux Republic. *'G.C. 97' **The Loum Incident. Without warning, the red dwarf Loum goes supernova with the resulting shockwave destroying all six of the system's planets and killing all inhabitants in the process. The cause of the nova is investigated by Federal authorities, but no leads are found. Anti-Federal groups claim the EF had utilized a secret weapon to cause the destruction of the star to keep Loum from secretly seceding from the Federation, though no proof is brought forward. *'G.C. 108' **Over time the planet Zeon becomes a power center in galactic politics and industry, as its race of genetically enhanced humans prove to be great workers and administrators, symbolized by their turning their once hostile and uninhabitable homeworld into a beautiful paradise. Because of this, tensions between Zeon and other Federation worlds grow immensely. *'G.C. 115' **Bismarck von Daikun, governor of Zeon and member of the House of Daikun, the largest and most influential of the High Families, is elected to the Federation Senate. Once more tension is established with other Federation worlds, although Bismarck himself is seen as a benevolent man. Upon taking his seat, Bismarck becomes a proponent for the legalization of genetic engineering throughout the entire Federation in later years. *'G.C. 120' **After sixty years, the Age of Space Piracy ends with Star Force dismantling most of the pirate groups that ran rampant through the galaxy. Only the Crossbone Vanguard remains a credible threat to galactic security, but to keep the Federation at bay the organization moves its center to Cosmo Babylonia, where they are welcomed as privateers by the Ronah family. *'G.C. 134' **Now entering his nineties, President Crux Dogatie of the Crux Republic begins seeking a means to stem off his aging and become the Republic's "Eternal President". Coerced (threatened) by Crux's Secret Service, the greatest scientific minds of the Republic come together to create the Fountain of Youth, a special water chamber whose contents have been chemically modified to revitalize and rejuvenate the human body, theoretically granting its occupants immortality. The tradeoff, however, is that its effects wear off rapidly once outside, thus forcing its occupants to remain inside for extended periods of time. In spite of this, Crux quickly takes to the device, such that it becomes a part of his personal image as he is often seen administrating the Republic from within. Outside nations, however, view the device and Crux's continuous usage of it with certain amusement, referring to the device as the "Fish Tank" and Crux with such names as "King Neptune", "The Old Man Under the Sea" and, much later on, "Spongebob Squarepants" (a term generated by Star Force ace Sleggar Law). *'G.C. 148' **Bismarck von Daikun runs for President of the Earth Federation, with his opponent being Brian Aeno, who is noted for a bias against Zeon, genetic engineering and augmented humans as a whole. The election is a tight race, but Aeno comes out on top in the end. Following his election, the Earth Federation government itself becomes increasingly anti-Zeon. *'G.C. 149' **A ruling is passed by the Earth Federation Senate that prohibits Zeon from applying into Star Force, and that all Zeon already enlisted or commissioned are immediately discharged. This sends virtual ripples not only through the Zeon but with other worlds, who begin to see the EF as totalitarian under President Aeno's leadership. *'G.C. 151' **The Laplace Incident. An assassination is attempted on President Aeno upon his visit to the newly colonized world of Laplace I, but fails. Although he produces no proof, the President blames Zeon radicals for the attempt, and retaliates by placing more authority to Star Force security forces stationed in the Zeon System. In protest, Bismarck von Daikun resigns his Senate seat and returns to Zeon. *'G.C. 153' **In the 100th Anniversary of the colonization of the planet Zeon, its government declares secession of the world and its entire sector from the Federation, following with the establishment of the Zeon Empire as a galactic ruling body. After a short election, the fifteen High Families unanimously declare Bismarck von Daikun as the first Emperor of Zeon, and all Star Force fleets operating within Imperial territory are quickly expelled in wake of the increasing opposition. In their place, the Zeon Imperial Guard is formed. At the same time, several other worlds secede from the Federation as well and align themselves with the Empire, increasing Imperial territory in only the first few months. President Aeno puts forward a vote to declare war against the Empire, but it is shot down in the Senate, with many of its members becoming dissatisfied with Aeno's administration. *'G.C. 154' **Brian Aeno is impeached as President after increasing accusations of corruption and warmongering, and is replaced by Eton Heathrow. Having been one of Bismarck von Daikun's primary allies and friends during his time in the Federal Senate, Heathrow and Bismarck reach a peaceful agreement between their two governments, allowing for the coexistence of both the Federation and the Empire. However, both sides still hold their increasing pro-war elements. *'G.C. 160' **After over a hundred years of rulership, King Heracles III and Queen Samantha II both abdicate the throne, ending the Gattle Dynasty. Their reasons for doing this are unclear, but it is rumored that Heracles, well aware of the dissatisfaction over the Gattle's rulership as of late, wished to stem off another civil war in the making. The throne is thus transitioned to Xander I and Rachel II, thus beginning the Amelia Dynasty. *'G.C. 172' **Bismarck's first child and future successor Wilhelm von Daikun is born on a space transport en route to Zeon. This marks the beginning of what would later be referred as the Daikun Dynasty. *'G.C. 194' **Early developments in the robotics field are experimented on by Federation scientists. While none of these developments are accepted into production, they would later contribute to the creation of the Mobile Suit. *'G.C. 203' **Former President Eton Heathrow dies peacefully of old age. For the first time in over fifty years, Emperor Bismarck travels to Earth to attend his old friend's funeral, bringing with him his wife and family. His son Wilhelm would cite the visit and time spent on Earth as one of the most enlightening events of his lifetime, as well as a massive contribution to the continued peace between the two galactic superpowers. *'G.C. 216' **Not to be outdone by the Earth Federation and other stellar nations, the Zeon Empire begins its own extraterrestrial colonization program, pushing the Empire's borders further without infringing on any outside territory. As a result, a peaceful "space race" is ensued between Zeon and the other nations (particularly the Federation), with either attempting to terraform and colonize more worlds than the other. *'G.C. 219' **On Earth during a meeting of the Federation Senate, the son of a Senator suddenly proclaims that terrorists have placed a bomb in the building. Although largely ignored, a building security chief took the child's words to heart and looked into the area where the child believed the bomb was. As it would turn out, a group of anti-Federation terrorists did indeed attempt to bomb the building with a museum piece tactical nuclear device, but thanks to the prediction the bomb was successfully deactivated and the terrorists were apprehended. This event and many others would be lauded upon as the emergence of telepathically capable humans and possibly the beginnings of humanity's next stage of evolution. Such humans would later be referred to as Newtypes. *'G.C. 222' **Emperor Bismarck's grandson and Prince Wilhelm's son Markus von Daikun is born on Zeon. At an early age, he begins to show signs of extrasensory perception unlike normal children, attracting the attention of his father, grandfather and that of Zeon's geneticists. At that point, there had been several reports of humans both in Zeon and Federation space possessing these abilities, but this would be the first time in which Zeon officials gave any thought to it. Attempts would be made to identify the gene that caused this trait, but they were all without success. *'G.C. 253' **After a hundred years since the establishment of the Empire, Emperor Bismarck steps down from the throne, handing it and the title of Emperor over to Prince Wilhelm, all with the approval of the High Families. Following both his own wishes and those of his father's, Wilhelm continues to uphold his nation's peace with the Earth Federation, but still focuses on building up the Empire's military forces for the possibility of a breakdown in relations. *'G.C. 257' **With the continued emergence of more and more telepathically gifted humans throughout the galaxy, Prince Markus publically proclaims these individuals as Newtypes through his philosophical novel, Ascension. Through this documentation, he develops the philosophy of Newtypism (or Daikunism as it is otherwise known as), in which Newtypes are described as humanity's next stage of evolution, which all of mankind will over time advance into as they push further and further into the galaxy. In the course of this evolution, Markus prophesizes that one particular Newtype would emerge, which he dubbed the Ascendant, to lead all of humanity into its "true ascension". It is also believed that the emergence of Newtypes are somehow connected to the mysterious civilization found on Ishbaal and elsewhere, as well as their equally mysterious disappearance from the known galaxy, but attempts to discover the connection end in failure for both sides. *'G.C. 264' **At the age of 201, Bismarck von Daikun passes away in his sleep. A state funeral is held and projected throughout the galaxy, even into Federation space, as his casket is sent to drift into the star of Zeon. So that the President of the Earth Federation could personally attend the funeral, the Zeon allow a Star Force fleet into their central star system for the first time in one hundred and eleven years. *'G.C. 283' **Although having been married for over twenty six years, Prince Markus had been unable to produce an heir due to genetic complications, thus putting his position to the throne in doubt. However, upon this date, his wife Louise would produce a son, Dietrich, thus reassuring the line to the throne. *'G.C. 300' **Three hundred years since the beginning of the Galactic Century, civilization's establishment upon the known galaxy had grown five times over. As a consequence, the Zeon Empire has grown more belligerent with time, all but abandoning the diplomatic friendliness it held from its inception. As such, the other nations begin to take precautions against it. This is symbolized by the Earth Federation, which remains Zeon's primary rival and the focus of its aggression, secretly establishing a special force meant solely to track down and neutralize all (perceived) threats to the Federation: the Titans. *'G.C. 301' **Emperor Wilhelm and Empress Miranda perish when a meteor ends up impacting into their space yacht. Following this, the High Families immediately elect Prince Markus to the throne. His first orders are the reestablishment of Newtype genetics research, so that it may be implemented upon future generations. *'G.C. 305' **In response to a growing number of insurgencies across the Empire, Zeon creates the ISD (shorthand for I'mperial '''S'ecurity 'D'irectorate), a secret police force/intelligence service meant to quell all (perceived) enemies. Over time the ISD infiltrates and places agents in all government and social sectors of Zeon. *'''G.C. 327 **Prince Dietrich takes on a wife, Vala, but holds off upon producing any heirs for years to come. The reasons behind this are unknown, although it is rumored that Dietrich wished for the Newtype gene to be documented before he would produce any children. *'G.C. 339' **In perhaps one of the most controversial events in Zeon's history, Emperor Markus contracts a mysterious terminal illness, dying a few days later. The shock that the Emperor would expire from a disease, especially when all Zeon were genetically built to withstand every known illness, sends resolutions throughout the Empire, some questioning the vitality of the Daikun line. However, after being evaluated by geneticists as perfectly fit, Dietrich, once more with the blessing of the High Families, takes his father's place upon the throne. Upon his coronation, he places his trusted friend and ally Degwin von Zabi, patriarch of another High Family, the House of Zabi, as Chancellor of the Empire. *'G.C. 343' **The first mobile suit, the Guntank, is commissioned into Star Force to enforce planetary territories as well as to fight against dissidents. The success of the first Guntank model, the Guntank Defender, leads to improved variations of the line to be created and fielded by the Earth Federation for years to come. As the Guntank proves impractical for space warfare, manufacturer Anaheim Industries creates the Ball, a mobile pod adapted for remote space combat and support for larger capital ships. *'G.C. 350' **At this point, it is speculated that the combined firepower of the starfleets belonging to both the Earth Federation and the Zeon Empire would be enough to destroy a fifth of the civilized galaxy. Despite this, tensions continue to grow and both sides continue on their arms race, and many begin to suspect war upon the horizon. *'G.C. 352' **On Zeon, Empress Vala gives birth to a son, Casval, who immediately after birth becomes first in line toward the throne. Secretly, Zeon's geneticists verify to Emperor Dietrich that his son is indeed a Newtype through testing, although the specific gene still has yet to be identified. *'G.C. 357' **Amuro Ray is born in Norad, Earth to college professor turned Federation scientist and engineer Thomas Ray and his wife Kamaria. Later in life, Amuro would follow his father into the field of engineering, eventually leading to his joining Star Force. Needless to say, no one knew just how important Amuro would become to the Federation and the galaxy as a whole. **Empress Vala once again gives birth, this time to a daughter, Artesia. However, due to complications from the birthing process, she dies not long after and a brief mourning period ensures throughout the Empire. Nonetheless Emperor Dietrich embraces his newborn daughter, who is also secretly verified as a Newtype by Zeon’s geneticists. *'G.C. 364' **Emperor Dietrich and Chancellor Degwin are killed when their shuttle mysteriously explodes during a return trip from Tarsus. Investigations of the "accident" reveal the remains of an explosive device, which experts speculate had been placed near the shuttle's main power system, and that the bomb itself is made of materials that came from Earth. In an even more disturbing event, one of the suspected assassins is apprehended before he could commit suicide via intoxication, and it is discovered that the assassin is a non-augmented offworlder and reportedly a anti-Zeon fanatic. This causes the benevolent views of the Zeon Empire to increase greatly, with some even believing the assassin was a Federal agent. **A mysterious will denotes Dietrich's successor as Degwin's eldest son, Gihren, in the event that either Casval or Artesia were too young to take the throne. Following this, the High Families immediately elect Gihren as Emperor, thus ending the Daikun line of rulership. Upon his coronation, Gihren would alter the government so that the House of Zabi would hold near complete control over the Empire. As such, his brothers and sisters Kishiria, Dozle, Sasro, Garma and Miharu are all put into high ranking government positions shortly after assuming the titles of Princes and Princesses. To make sure no one would challenge his power, Gihren has the ISD secretly purge all members and followers of the House of Daikun, although Casval and Artesia managed to escape the slaughter by slipping out of Imperial space. **The Federation and other nations are naturally opposed to the new head of government and Emperor Gihren's perceived aggressiveness, which were in major contrast with the Daikuns' peaceful ideals of coexistence. They first retaliate by establishing a supply embargo that legally prevents any of their affiliated sectors from trading with or supplying the Empire. However, the Empire is able to circumvent this with its own resources. The Federation itself would then make direct sabotage and assassination attempts on certain members of the new administration. However, these would cause no change in the aspiring new government's rise to power. This all heightens to Star Force and many other military groups being put on high alert for hostilities, with patrol groups being sent just outside Zeon territory to make sure nothing along those lines would occur. *'G.C. 366' **Abraham Revil is promoted to Fleet Admiral of Star Force, establishing him as the Earth Federation's senior commander. From the beginning, he continues the advancement of the Federation's military namely in the development of mobile suits and more advanced capital ships, and although he himself would rather avoid a galactic scale war at all costs, Revil knows better than to believe it would not happen. Due to his unusual perception as well as his belief in Newtype theorem, it is rumored that Revil is a Newtype himself. **As if responding to Revil's advancement, Gihren appoints his brother Dozle as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard. Likewise, Kishiria and Sasro von Zabi both become Admirals and take command of the Zeon First and Second Fleets respectively. **In Zanscare, the latest King and Queen perish when their antique motorcar is attacked by a rebel faction. As the royal couple had produced no heirs nor had named any within their lifetime, this results in a period of infighting between members of the Amelia family on who would be the next heir. In the end, Minister-President Fonse Kagatie himself steps in and, upon citing a certain clause in the Zanscare constitution, chooses to annoint a new King and Queen himself. His choice is to create a new dynasty stemming from the House of Armonia, with Tassilo Vago Armonia and his wife Maria Pure Armonia both ascending to the Twin Thrones. Thus begins the Armonia Dynasty. *'G.C. 368' **By this time, the mobile suit has become a standard military weapon, such that nations beside the Federation have since produced their own designs. **The Federation adapts the Guncannon as the successor to the Guntank, with the first of the line, the Guncannon Trooper, as its primary force. Unlike the Guntank, the Guncannon is able to fight effectively in space, thus replacing the Ball as well and causing the entirety of the Federation armada to be refitted for mobile suit carrying capacity. **Zeon, realizing that the mobile suit was more of a deciding factor in modern warfare than previously speculated, develops its own unique design, the Zaku. Unlike the Guntank, Guncannon and every other mobile suit of that generation, the Zaku was designed around one central purpose: to fight and destroy other mobile suits. As such, the Zaku is the first design to place emphasis on mobility and close combat capability rather than armor and firepower. **As production of mobile suits continue to take precedence in the Federation, the first dedicated mobile suit carrier is also produced, the Midway-class fleetcarrier. *'G.C. 372' **Reaching the appropriate age for enlistment, Casval von Daikun secretly returns to Zeon and joins the Imperial Guard under the alias Char Aznable in order to carry out his family's vengeance. Gihren's youngest brother Garma also joins the military at this time, coincidentally becoming classmates with Char. Both would strike a friendship from that point forward, and both would choose to become mobile suit pilots for Zeon. *'G.C. 374' **While in search of her missing elder brother, Artesia von Daikun travels to Earth and joins Star Force under the name Sayla Mass in order to fight the Zabis in her own way. She becomes a mobile suit pilot as well. **Amuro Ray joins Star Force at his father's urging and becomes a test pilot for prototype and in development mobile suits. *'G.C. 375' **Jamitov Hyran is elected as President of the Earth Federation. Much like former President Brian Aeno who served over two hundred years ago, Jamitov is an aggressive leader with no real love for the Empire or any non-Federation affiliated governments and star systems. The Zeon take this as a warning sign for events to come. *'G.C. 377' **'01.03 - '''At long last, the Zeon Empire launches a surprise attack on the galaxy, beginning the First Galactic War. However, through a power play conceived by Emperor Gihren himself, no war declaration is given, thus allowing the Zeon forces to attack or harass the garrisons that were in proximity to Imperial territory well before any warning was delivered. This causes a large number of losses for the defending forces at the beginning. Alongside this, the superiority of the ''Zaku to all other mobile suits, namely the Federation's Guncannon Trooper, quickly becomes apparent to all, with galaxy news media referring to these one-sided battles as the "Zaku Scourge". The Federation would attempt to bridge the gap by expanding the Guncannon line for a variation of roles while the other nations attempted to create newer, more advanced models, but it would be years before anyone would produce a mobile suit that could outmaneuver as well as individually overpower a Zaku. **'01.21' - The Zeon Empire launches a series surprise attacks on key worlds, crippling much of its enemies' military infrastructures in just the first few days. Because the Zeon are not able to occupy every world, Gihren directs Imperial forces to use various weapons of mass destruction to eradicate their populations; these included nuclear, biological and chemical weapons, as well as the deployment of Solar Rays, massive beam cannons that are capable of destroying entire planets. Very few in Zeon's higher echelons take issue to this display of wanton genocide, with the majority of its supporters, including Gihren himself, looking upon the purged inhabitants as mere "Lowborn" (traditional Zeon slang for non-augmented humans, now branched into a label for the "lowest" form of human life). **'06.15' - Grand Admiral Dozle launches a direct sneak attack upon the key Federation fortress world of Solomon. Despite hardened resistance however, Star Force is forced to retreat and abandon the whole sector to Zeon. From there, Dozle establishes Solomon as a frontline base for the continued incursion into Federation space. As well, both for his accomplishments in the battle and for his choosing to command the rest of the Imperial Guard from that system, the Federation labels Dozle as the Tyrant of Solomon, a nickname he fully embraces. **'07.07' - The July Seventh Massacre takes place on the planet Zeon. In retaliation for the capture of Solomon less than a month earlier, the Titans attempt to assassinate key leadership, ranging from members of the High Families and the Zeon Imperial Council, at a party in the capital city of Zumberg. Among the attendants are Emperor Gihren's youngest sister, Princess Miharu, as well as Lieutenant Char Aznable. As a result, many Zeon higher ups are killed, but through Char's efforts Princess Miharu was able to survive. **'09.05' - Zeon Commander Ranba Ral, known as the "Blue Giant" by both his allies and enemies for his choice blue colors and large and muscular stature, launches a hit-and-run attack on the Federation garrison of Ahab IV. Bypassing patrols and early warning sensor satellites, Ral's mobile suit forces lay waste to the Federal basin and its defenders, only losing two Zakus in the process. For this feat, Ral is given the Zeon Cross.